Cars, trucks, vans, sports utility vehicles (SUVs), motorcycles, and other vehicles often include an internal combustion engine that produces exhaust gases. These gases are directed away from the vehicle by an exhaust system. The exhaust system can include one or more pipes through which the exhaust flows. The exhaust system can also include a muffler for reducing engine noise. Moreover, the exhaust system can terminate at a tailpipe, which extends to the rear of the vehicle or the side of the vehicle.
In some cases, the tailpipe can be an eyesore and can detract from the aesthetics of the vehicle. For instance, the tailpipe can clash with the exterior color or other exterior surfaces of the vehicle. Also, the tailpipe can collect ugly residue (e.g., carbon deposits) from the exhaust gas.